


Two Words, One Family

by Wind-At-Her-Heels (Countess_Eliza)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adult Michelle Jones, Adult Peter Parker, Domestic, F/M, Fluff, Minor Betty Brant/Ned Leeds, Precious Peter Parker, Teen Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Title comes from Tarzan because I've been listening to the soundtrack all week, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25327117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Countess_Eliza/pseuds/Wind-At-Her-Heels
Summary: MJ wanted to marry Peter Parker since she was nine years old. She didn't think it would ever happen. But here she was. Standing next to him, sliding a ring onto his finger. Now she was Michelle Jones-Parker. And she loved the sound of that.
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Comments: 9
Kudos: 78





	Two Words, One Family

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything for this fandom in a while and I needed to do some fluff. Also I was in a Spideychelle mood. I saw a piece of fanart on tumblr to give me the wedding idea. Hope you enjoy!

Yes, the whole “something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue” part of weddings were cheesy as heck, but here MJ was, trying to decide what “something blue” she should use for her own wedding. 

In front of her was a pair of earrings with a Blue Moon diamond adorning them and a pair of blue heels. The wedding was going to start in a few hours and she was just making this decision. MJ already had her something old, a pearl bracelet from Pepper. Her something new was a new lipstick (which Betty had given her an hour ago). Something borrowed was a handkerchief that Morgan had for whatever reason. To be honest, MJ didn’t care about this old tradition. Traditions were only peer pressure from the dead. But all her friends had been so excited about it, she went along with the silly thing for them. Really, she needed to pick which something blue she wanted. 

Morgan’s short attention span was failing her as she waited. She was currently standing on a chair, peering over her shoulder. She sighed and took out her phone. 

“If you don’t make a choice in five seconds, I’m just gonna have random.org to decide for you,” she said. 

“You know what, let’s do that.” MJ dropped the items onto the table. “What does the almighty random.org have to say?” 

There was a brief pause. “It says to wear the earrings.”

“Cool.” She slipped them on as Betty finished the last touches on her hair. 

Picking out a dress was the hardest part of wedding planning. She hated the ones that made her trip. Wearing heels didn’t help either. MJ was close to giving up when she finally found “the one.” A halter neckline with a chiffon top. The princess style skirt ended just below her knee. The two parts met at her hips with a lily made from silk. MJ never imagined herself enjoying wearing something like this. Nevermind getting married in it. 

Betty, as the maid of honor, was in charge of pulling her hair into a bun. With her curls, it was hard to do much with them. But somehow her friend made it work. 

“How do I look?” MJ wondered. 

“Woah,” Morgan whispered, “If I was an old lady I would say, ‘Peter sure is a lucky young man.’” 

Betty laughed. “Well, he is. You look beautiful, MJ.” 

“Thanks.” She gave a slight smile, as her stomach twisted again. Couldn’t her nerves leave her alone for one minute? “Is everything ready?”

“Everything’s going to be _fine._ Peter’s here. Tony’s ready to take you down the aisle and the officiant is here. Pepper’s making sure that everything’s good to go for the reception. Seriously, the Botanical Garden is an amazing place to get married in.” Betty helped her slip on a high-heeled sandal. “And if you forget your vows, you have a notecard in your pocket.” 

MJ inhaled sharply. “Okay. I’m ready.”

Her hands shook as she made her way down to the aisle. Morgan handed her a bouquet of black dahlias. It was still a mystery to them how Tony was able to get them for the ceremony. Speaking of Tony, there he was, beaming at her. 

Tony was more of a father to her than her own had been. He couldn’t give her away at her wedding. He was in prison, thanks to Peter. Besides, that was the last thing MJ wanted. 

“You look beautiful,” he told her. 

“Thanks,” MJ replied, “I’m excited about taking the heels off.”

He snickered and offered his arm. Her nose was already tingling. MJ wasn’t a crier. That was Peter. But she already knew that she was going to lose it soon. 

She kept her focus on Peter. He looked as handsome as ever with a dark gray jacket and slacks. As soon as he looked at her, his eyes lit up and his mouth opened wide. MJ beamed and looked down. When she glanced back up at him, Peter was grinning. Tony kissed her cheek as she took her place facing Peter. 

As the officiant went on, a mosquito landed on his head. MJ couldn’t just tell him, while the officiant was talking. So it was either swatting it away or . . . She couldn’t think of anthing else. She lifted her hand and threw it down onto the bug. A few people gasped. MJ turned around to face their horrified stares. Oh. They didn’t know about the mosquito. 

“There was a mosquito,” she explained, relieving the guests of their horrified looks. 

The ceremony went on as normal. MJ fought her tears. She didn’t want to mess up her makeup; she told herself. Betty had put a lot of work into it and it needed to last until the reception. Through the vows. 

“When I first met MJ,” Peter began, “We were in Kindergarten. We were getting ready for story time on the big, red rug, when I saw her. MJ was sitting by herself. She had scooted away from some of the kids. My mom told me to be nice to everyone, so I invited her to sit next to me and Ned. I never thought that one day I would be looking at her on our wedding day. But here we are. 

“MJ, you’ve always been there for me.” He took her hands. “When Tony was getting surgery, you sat next to me in the waiting room. Holding my hand. “ MJ couldn’t wipe her tears away. They began to fall fast. “I promise to always be there for you, too. I love you, Michelle Jones.” His voice cracked as he said, “I always will.” 

She opened her mouth to speak, but a sob came out. “Hey, looser. Um, I love you.” _What was she supposed to say next? Wasn’t there a story she wanted to tell?_ “I . . . Oh, why did you have to make me cry?” The audience chuckled. _Where was her notecard?_ MJ cleared her throat. “I’ve been ready to marry you since I was nine years old. I wasn’t really one of those girls that wrote our names side-by-side to see how they sounded together.” She sniffled. “I just knew they sounded good. My initials would be MJP. It sounds amazing, doesn’t it?” She laughed. “I’ll be there for you through thick and thin. I’m ready to take on the world with you at my side. I love you too, Peter Benjamin Parker.” 

Ned handed them their rings. Both of them muttered, “With this ring I wed thee” as they slipped them on each other. Their hands shook from their tears. 

“I now pronounce you husband and wife.” 

Came the most beautiful words MJ had ever heard. Followed shortly by the “you may now kiss the bride”. The second most beautiful words. 

Their lips melted together like the mountain snow on a summer day. Peter’s hand fell through her hand, messing her bun up. MJ’s arms flew around his neck, pulling him in closer. Their foreheads pounded against each other. Happiness glowed inside her. She could hear a crowd cherring, but it felt like just her and Peter. _Gosh, she loved this dork_.

When they pulled away, she kept her eyes closed, unable to open them. Peter lifted her up and swung her around. Both of them giggled like little kids. 

“I love you, loser,” MJ whispered. 

“I know,” he replied. 

“DId you seriously make a _Star Wars_ reference?” 

Peter pressed a kiss to her knuckles. “You love it.”

“You know I do.” 

The couple’s fingers interlaced as they waved to everyone. The photographer met them for the photos. After a quick shoot, they began their trek to the tent where their reception was to be held.

“We’re married now,” Peter whispered, as he started up the car. 

She took his hand. “Oh really, dork? I thought the ceremony was just for fun.” 

He chuckled. “Sometimes, I thought it wouldn’t happen. But it was perfect. Even if you slapped my head.”

“There was a mosquito!” 

“Uh, huh.”

“Peter Benjamin Parker, if I wasn’t your wife I would-”

“Love me anyway. I know.” 

She pecked his cheek. “Nerd.”

They found their way to the giant tent where their guests had already gathered. Applause rang out. Peter and MJ shared a quick kiss before taking their place on the dance floor. 

Neither of them were dancers. But as the tune of _Perfect_ rang out, and they held each other close, swaying gently, they felt more graceful than the Russian ballet. MJ laid her head against his shoulder. Peter mouthed the words to the song. It was as if no one else was there. Except for them. Forever and ever. 

“I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you,” Peter told her, as the song ended. 

A new melody came on, as the mother-son dance began. MJ took to the sidelines. May took her place as she danced with her nephew. She could also be out there. Dancing with her father. A lump in her throat rose, but she ignored it. Anyone could think she was crying tears of happiness. But Tony knew better. 

“Will you take this dance, milady,” Tony asked, taking her hand. 

She nodded, giving him a smile to show how grateful she was. As they passed Peter, he grinned at them. Morgan blew a kiss. MJ had gotten married to a wonderful man and gained a family. 

Throughout the rest of the evening, there was dancing. Toasts were made. Peter stuffed himself. MJ could barely eat. They threw cake in each other’s faces. Her hair came undone. Betty caught the bouquet, to which her boyfriend, Ned, blushed. Morgan hid away in the ladies’ room with a piece of cake during the garter toss (not that it was R-rated or anything, Peter didn’t even use his teeth or throw it, she just wanted to avoid it all). 

The sun was setting as the guests lined up outside. Each held a bottle of bubbles to blow as they got into their car. MJ had long since abandoned her heels. She ran with Peter, barefoot in the street. Everyone shouting their goodbyes to them. Peter held the car door for her and soon they were off. 

“How did I ever get so lucky to get to be your husband?” Peter asked. 

“I don’t know. But I’m glad you did.” 

“I love you, Em.”

“I love you too, loser.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I love my two dorks in love. <3
> 
> Thanks for reading! I love reviews!
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://wind-at-her-heals.tumblr.com/)


End file.
